1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a color measurement device and to a method of detecting malfunction of a color measurement device.
2. Background Technology
In cases where color measurement of a printed pattern is performed using an optical sensor or the like, accurate color measurement cannot take place if the distance between the sensor and the printed pattern is not appropriate. In particular, a printed pattern printed onto a medium may experience rippling or curling of the medium surface due to drying of ink or heat during fixation, resulting in inconsistent distance between the sensor and the medium. It has accordingly been contemplated to perform color measurement while the medium on which a printed pattern has been printed is restrained.
A known example of a method for stabilizing a medium involves a mechanism whereby a tabular bottom plate on which a paper medium rests is pressed against a roller disposed in opposition to the bottom plate through operation of a pressurizing lever constituting an upward pushing member that contacts the outer plate, the pushing member being movable in the vertical direction (see, for example, Patent Citation 1).
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-30663 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.